WAIT MATE
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Sebuah akhir dimana semua makhluk pastilah berbentuk arwah. Dan saat kau menyadari, bahwa mereka semua pastilah ada di sekitar kita. Sosok itu, sepasang mata merah miliknya yang selalu berlumuran akan darah. Dan suraian sang mahkota soft pink yang selalu tersenyum tanpa jiwa. Menyeret setiap korban mereka dengan lumuran darah. WARNING INSIDE! (masih prolog) berkenan RnR ;)
1. PROLOG

**Wait Mate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M **

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Main Pairing : U. Itachi X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah akhir dimana semua makhluk pastilah berbentuk arwah. Dan saat kau menyadari, bahwa mereka semua pastilah ada di sekitar kita._

_Sosok itu, sepasang mata merah miliknya yang selalu berlumuran akan darah. Dan suraian sang mahkota soft pink yang selalu tersenyum tanpa jiwa. Menyeret setiap korban mereka dengan lumuran darah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_OOC, Typos(?), Fic Republish, Alurnya aneh, DLDR, RnR, Blood, No lemon/lime, Romance entah berhasil atau gagal, Type AU._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Tokyo, sebuah kota besar yang menjadi pusat Negara Jepang. Sebuah kota yang terkenal akan keramaianya meski jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam sekalipun. Meninggalkan aib dari sebuah kota besar.

Ya, Bar. Tempat para remaja yang melepaskan segala kepenatan dengan botol-botol berisi wine ataupun dengan para gadis yang ada di sana, diiringi germelapnya lampu dan iringan musik, membuat lantai dansa kian ramai.

Di tengah-tengah bar tersebut. Nampak sosok yang begitu misterius, memakai jaket bertudung. Di lihat dari segi fisik sosok itu adalah wanita. Dilihat dari beberapa anakan rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink, cukup membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita. Well, cukup aneh jika ada pria berambut soft pink.

Sepasang mata emerald miliknya, nampak memperhatikan sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang yang tengah di kerubungi oleh beberapa pria. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, sosok suraian soft pink itu memandang tak suka dengan pemandangan yang tak jauh di depanya.

Seringaian kejam terlukis di wajahnya, ketika nampak gadis itu melangkah keluar dari Bar dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamanya.

Sosok misterius itu mengikuti gadis yang menjadi targetnya itu dari arah belakang. Ia akan menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang tak pernah terlupakan oleh gadis itu. Malam yang akan di hiasi dengan tetesan cairang pekat kemerahan di setiap jengkal tubuh molek gadis pirang itu.

_Malam yang akan membuat gadis itu melantukan perdana solonya._

**-oOo-**

Gadis pirang itu berjalan dengan santainya di jalanan yang sepi, sesekali gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia mendesah sebal karena ia tak bisa menggunakan mobil pribadinya karena ban'nya bocor. Dan lagi, kekasihnya juga sedang keluar negeri. Dan yah, jadilah ia harus bergaya layaknya orang hilang di tengah jalan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Sekelebat bayangan berambut soft pink lewat di depanya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba meningkatkan kesadaranya yang 50%. Ia tertawa riang ketika sosok berambut soft pink berdiri di hadapanya seraya mengacungkan kapak.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau di tempat sepi seperti ini? Kau tau, kau bisa tertabrak." Ucapnya dalam keadaan yangs setengah sadar. Ia malah tertawa riang seraya memegang ujung kapak itu.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu tak bereaksi sama sekali. Sepasang mata emeraldnya memandang dingin gadis pirang yang tengah menyentuh kapak yang teracung di depan wajahnya seraya tertawa dengan riang. Ia tak tau, akan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini.

'Tenang saja gadis gila! Akan kubuatkan sebuah jubah berwarna merah yang akan melekat di tubuhmu.' Batin gadis berambut soft pink itu seraya menekankan kapak miliknya semakin ke depan, sehingga darah mengalir dari ujung jari gadis itu.

Gadis pirang itu meringis sakit ketika tetesan darah mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuknya, menetes membasahi aspal di bawahnya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menatap ngeri gadis berambut soft pink di hadapanya.

Kini kesadaran penuh telah ia dapatkan, ia tau gadis di hadapannya. Ia mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Dengan pandangan ngeri ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah gadis yang menyeringai di depanya.

"Ka-kau!"

"Waaahh, ternyata baru sadar ya? Umm, padahal aku berharap pertemuan awal kita begitu menyenangkan. Ternyata kau melupakanku," dengan perkataan manisnya, namun menyiratkan sebuah emosi tersendiri. Berjalan mendekat kearah gadis pirang yang bergetar takut di depanya.

"…"

"Umm, mungkin malam ini aku akan berbaik hati akan memberimu hadiah. Dengan senang hati kubuatkan **jubah merah** yang akan melekat di tubuhnya, tanpa bisa kau melepasnya." Tentu gadis pirang itu tidaklah bodoh apa yang dimaksud gadis di depanya.

Jubah merah yang dimaksudnya adalah tubuhnya yang akan berlumuran darah. Beberapa menit ke depan.

"Kumohon! Ja-jangan! Arggh!" Gadis itu ingin berlari mencari seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Namun sudah terlambat. Ujung kapak itu telah menembus lengan tanganya. Perlahan namun pasti, gadis berambut soft pink itu menarik kapaknya, menggores setiap jengkal kulit lengan milik gadis pirang itu.

Gadis itu merintih kesakitan ketika rasa perih mendera kulit lengan kirinya. Rintihan itu berubah menjadi jeritan ketika benda tajam itu perlahan berusaha menembus lebih dalam kulit tanganya.

"KYAA! KUMOHON JANGAN!ARGGHH!" dengan gerakan perlahan, gadis berambut softpink itu menekan ujung kapaknya lebih dalam, hingga menyentuh benda keras di dalam lengan gadis itu.

_Ya, tulang._

Masih ingin membuat karya miliknya di lengan gadis itu, dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu menarik kapak miliknya kearah dirinya. Sehingga benda tajam itu membelah kulit serta daging milik gadis pirang itu.

"AARRGHHH!"

Jerit gadis itu ketika ia sudah tak dapat merasakan merasakan tangan kirinya lagi. Darah mengucur, membuat sebuah genangan di tanah beraspal itu. nafas gadis pirang itu mulai di dengarnya dengan putus-putus.

Gadis pirang itu merasa ajalnya sudah dekat. Dan beberapa menit kedepan sudah bisa dipastikan nyawanya akan pergi dari raganya.

Sedangkan gadis berambut soft pink itu, masih dengan seringaianya ia mendekat kearah gadis sudah terkulai lemas di jalanan beraspal, dengan darah yang membasahi helaian pirangnya. Nafasnya putus-putus menandakan nyawa gadis itu akan segera pergi.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari bibir manisnya. Padahal ia masih ingin mendengar perdana solo milik gadis pirang itu. Aaahh~ rasanya hasratnya masih belum terpuaskan sama sekali.

"Waaahh padahal aku sama sekali belum puas dengan pertunjukanya. Tapi kenapa kau akan menemui ajalmu—hiks..hiks. Ah, mungkin aku akan membantumu sedikit dalam **prosesmu **itu." Segera ia hujamkan kapak miliknya, membelah kepala gadis pirang itu. Tanpa ada jerit memilukan yang keluar dari sang korban.

**Krak**

**Zrash**

Kini kepala gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, terbelah menjadi dua. Menunjukan isi dari tulang tengkorak kepalanya. Gadis misterius itu mengambil sebuah gumpalan bewarna putih kemerahan yang berada di bagian atas kepala gadis itu, meletakkanya begitu saja tak jauh dari tubuh gadis tak bernyawa tersebut.

Masih dengan seringaianya, sosok itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat terbaringnya gadis tak bernyawa. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang terpampang di wajah manisnya ia melambaikan tangan kearah gadis yang terbaring di atas aspal dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

"Jaa ne~ Ino-chan. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya~ la..la..la..la."

Gadis itu menghilang dibalik kabut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti jalanan. Dengan senandung riang ia menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan seonggok mayat yang entah sudah menjadi apa bentuknya. Darah yang menggenang di tanah beraspal.

Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut. Mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika aku boleh berharap, maka aku memilih menjadi mati daripada menjadi sosok tanpa perasaan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Disini Straw :3 sungguh Straw merasa ini Gore yang aneh yang pernah Straw ketik. Dan Straw yakin typosnya bertebaran dimana-mana, :3 sebenernya ini fic REPUBLISH. Tapi idenya Straw buat beda banget dan di tambah Gore._

_YEAH, I LOVE GORE *lambaikan tangan*_

_Baiklah, yang berkenan tinggalkan jejak dengan REVIEW :D_

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait Mate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M **

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Main Pairing : U. Itachi X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah akhir dimana semua makhluk pastilah berbentuk arwah. Dan saat kau menyadari, bahwa mereka semua pastilah ada di sekitar kita._

_Sosok itu, sepasang mata merah miliknya yang selalu berlumuran akan darah. Dan suraian sang mahkota soft pink yang selalu tersenyum tanpa jiwa. Menyeret setiap korban mereka dengan lumuran darah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_OOC, Typos(?), Fic Republish, Alurnya aneh, DLDR, RnR, Blood, No lemon/lime, Romance entah berhasil atau gagal, Type AU._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah kabut putih itu nampak muncul lagi. Menutupi jalanan depan sebuah mension megah yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Tumbuhan liar nampak menghiasi tembok, bahkan bisa terlihat dari luar. Warna pagar yang sudah memudar, menampakkan karat akibat suhu yang tak menentu.

Kabut putih yang semula menghiasi jalan depan mension kosong itu, perlahan menghilang seiring dengan semilir angin berhembus. Menampilkan sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah berjalan dengan santainya kearah mension tersebut—sepasang emeraldnya memandang kosong apapun yang berada di depannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam mension tanpa membuka pagar besi yang menghalanginya—tubuhnya serasa tembus saat melewati pagar besi tersebut. Jika manusia melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sudah dapat dipastikan, mereka akan menjerit dengan sekeras mungkin,

—_karena, kaki gadis itu sama sekali tak menapak tanah._

Haruno Sakura, sosok gadis manis yang berusia 18 tahun. Hidupnya harus terombang-ambing dalam sebuah misteri akan dirinya. Ia tak mengerti akan apa yang dilakukannya, ia tak tau siapa dia. Dia juga tak mengerti, apa alasannya ia membunuh semua wanita jalang.

Ia tersesat, ini bukan dirinya. Ia yang sesungguhnya tak mungkin setega itu membunuh setiap perempuan jalang yang ditemuinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengingat sesuatu, setidaknya suatu hal selain namanya. Namun, apa daya—sakit langsung mendera kepalanya.

_Dan saat itu pula ia menganggap dirinya bukanlah arwah._

Tapi, kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang melihat keberadaannya—benda apapun yang dipegangnya akan langsung tembus. Ia tak dapat memegang secuil kerikilpun. Namun,

—_kenapa dirinya selalu bisa jika dihadapkan dengan sebuah senjata._

Apapun itu, ia pasti bisa memegangnya, menggunakannya. Namun, saat itu pula ia kehilangan dirinya yang sebenarnya, seperti ada sekelebat perasaan aneh yang melekat dalam dirinya saat ia memegang sebuah senjata—serasa lebih hidup.

Sakura berjalan tanpa menyentuh tanah sedikitpun, mengarah pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih yang terdapat sebuah tempat tidur di dalamnya. Tempat tidur yang bahkan sudah ditutupi oleh debu kotor. Sungguh, jika ia bisa—ia akan membersihkan semuanya. Namun apa daya, jangankan menyentuh kain, ia bahkan tak bisa menyentuh debu halus itu.

Meski semuanya begitu transparan di tangannya. Namun, ia masih bisa membuat benda-benda tersebut bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dan itupun hanya benda-benda tertentu, seperti kertas—mungkin.

Kini yang dilakukannya hanya terduduk di sebuah sofa merah dengan pantat yang tak menyentuh permukaan sofa yang terkelupas dimana-mana. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas kasar, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan ada hembusan panas yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Jika memang _Kami-sama _mendengarkannya. Bolehkah ia berharap? Ia hanya menginginkan semua ingatannya, tak lebih. Ia hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi dan tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tentang keinginan membunuh para wanita jalang di luar sana.

_Apa ia memiliki dendam dengan mereka?_

Ah, ia pun pasti hanya akan tersenyum miris jika ada manusia yang berkata seperti itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia pun tak mengerti alasannya. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya, ia merasakan sebuah hantaman keras di kepalanya, seperti sesuatu yang keras dan besar menghantamnya, hingga seakan tubuhnya terasa perih dan panas.

**KRIET**

Kepala dengan helaian _soft pink_ itu menoleh kearah pintu utama, ketika mendengarkan engsel pintu berkarat itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Sepasang alisnya mengernyit, berusaha mempertajam indra penglihatannya. Ia merasa ada yang janggal, ada sesuatu yang begitu tak masuk akal dalam pikirannya.

Ia lalu bangkit—berjalan tanpa menapak lantai kusam itu. Ada suatu hal yang begitu menarik untuk ia pastikan. Jika penglihatannya salah, apa mungkin ada kerusakan pada matanya? Saat ia memiliki tubuh nyata?

Sakura semakin mendekat dengan gerakan perlahan. Entah mengapa meski ia makhluk tanpa raga—namun pada dasarnya ia adalah sosok gadis penakut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat hendak mengintip keluar. Raut wajahnya semakin menegang tatkala mendengar rintihan pelan dari balik daun pintu.

**KRIET**

Pintu itu bergerak terbuka dengan cepat, dan tentu saja mengenai tubuh transparannya. Hingga ia dapat melihat makhluk apa yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu. Sosok pria itu hanya memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi datar dan sedikit campuran ekspresi terkejut.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi melongo dengan tidak elitnya. _'Heehh? Di-dia bisa melihatku?'_ Di suatu sisi ia merasa takut—ia takut jika makhluk yang dikenalnya dengan manusia itu akan lari terbirit-birit dan menghadap kematiannya. Namun, di sisi lain—ia merasa senang. Akhirnya ada yang bisa melihat keberadaannya, meski memang ada beberapa yang pernah melihat keberadaannya. Namun, mereka semua telah berevolusi menjadi sebuah batu nisan.

"Ne? Ka-kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Sakura memecahkan lamunan pria di hadapannya. Luka tembak di lengan kanan pemuda itu nampak semakin mengucurkan cairan merah kental berbau karat. Namun, sama sekali tak terdengar lagi suara rintihan dari bibir pucat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hn."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, ketika mendengar sedikit nada keraguan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu. Padahal, pandangan pemuda itu begitu dingin menusuk kearahnya. Yeah, walau ada sedikit pandangan takut, dan itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Ne tuan? Apa aku me-menakutimu?" Tanya Sakura, lagi. Ia menyadari pandangan menyelidik dari pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut panjang dan diikat ekor kuda di bawah itu, tengah mengamatinya dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki—dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ka-kau? Kau ini apa?"

Sakura hanya diam mematung, seakan enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Apa pemuda ini bukan berasal dari kota ini? Atau, kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga membuatnya hilang ingatan? Tidak, itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Karena tak ada darah yang keluar dari kepala pemuda di depannya ini. Dan yang terluka adalah lengan kanannya, bukan kepalanya.

"Tu-tuan tak mengerti siapa saya?" Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Baiklah, katakana jika ia bermimpi atau sedang bernostalgia hanya karena kesendiriannya sebagai makhluk tanpa raga.

"Apa tuan tak pernah membaca berita atau apalah, yang biasa dilakukan manusia seperti tuan?" Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Astaga! Katakan jika makhluk di hadapannya ini tak memiliki alat-alat elektronik dan sejenisnya.

Bahkan, meski ia tak bisa menyentuh benda selain senjata. Ia memiliki radio bahkan televise di dalam mension itu, meski yah tak memiliki kabel. Tapi, hei! Bukankah ia bisa mengendalikan benda di sekitarnya? Meski hanya gerakan terbatas.

"Ugh~"

Sakura yang hendak berbicara, terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia pun memandang luka tembak di lengan kanan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Oh, demi apapun! Ia baru ingat jika lelaki di depannya ini terluka. Baiklah, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan tindakan bodoh di hadapan manusia.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, tuan. Sekarang ikuti aku dan obati lukamu sendiri."

Sakura hanya berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam mension yang entah mengapa sudah menjadi miliknya. Pria itu hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu.

**KRIET**

Setelah beberapa meter masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, terdengar suara pintu utama yang berderit, tertutup dengan sendirinya. Pemuda itu tak seberapa memperdulikannya, toh mungkin gadis itu yang menutupnya. Begitu pikirnya.

Dalam hati ia selalu bertanya. Apakah ini nyata? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak tau? Dan apa yang di maksud berita, oleh makhluk aneh itu. Ini terlalu rumit untuk ditangkap oleh nalarnya. Sekalipun ia diakui sebagai Uchiha paling jenius di klannya. Namun, memilih menjadi anggota mafia yang bernama Akatsuki.

Sebenarnya, ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi perampokan _Black Diamond_, saat pameran berlian diadakan. Namun, tanpa diduga itu semua hanya sebuah jebakan semata. Awalnya ia memang berasama kelompoknya, namun ini semua taktik para polisi, hingga mereka terpisah.

Dan yah, ia tertembak karena lengah. Suatu keberuntungan lengan kanannya yang tertembak. Jika mata, atau kaki, atau bahkan dadanya. Mungkin nyawanya sudah tak bisa tertolong.

'Cih.'

Pemuda itu mendecih ketika memikirkan kemungkinan kematiannya. Biar ia mati pun, tak akan yang peduli dengannya. Masyarakat telah membuangnya—bahkan keluarganya sendiri pun telah membuangnya. Hanya karena satu penolakan dan ia diusir dari mension Uchiha. Namun, ia tak mau merubah keputusannya dan memilih keluar—sudah genap 4 tahun sejak ia meninggalkan mension Uchiha dan menjadi seorang anggota Mafia .

"Tuan, aku tak tau apa obatnya masih bisa di gunakan atau tidak—tuan bisa melihatnya sendiri. Gomen, aku tak bisa membantu apapun. Walau aku bisa menggerakkan benda sesuai kemampuanku—

—tapi untuk mengobati luka seperti itu, tentu dibutuhkan kemampuan memegang benda."

Gadis itu nampak memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia berbicara seraya menunjuk sebuah kotak P3K yang berada di samping kirinya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan beralih duduk di atas sofa—meski pantatnya sama sekali tak menyentuh permukaan sofa.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang aneh gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ilusinya atau nyata?

**ITACHI PO'V**

Aku memandang heran gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang sudah kusam warnanya. Bukan—bukan itu yang membuatku heran, tapi gadis itu tak sepenuhnya duduk. Ia melayang beberapa _centi_ di atas sofa tersebut.

Kotak obat yang beberapa detik lalu di tunjukkan oleh gadis itu, tak kuambil. Perih yang kurasa pada lengan kananku seakan hilang, ketika menatap gadis berambut permen kapas itu.

Apa dia semacam arwah?—

'_Oh ayolah Itachi! Tidak mungkin kan dia itu arwah? Apa ada alat yang membuatnya terbang.'_

"Aku tak memakai alat apapun tuan. Dan aku ini memang arwah."

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar jawabannya yang benar-benar sangat masuk akal apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini. Aku memandangnya dengan heran sekaligus ngeri, saat aku melihat seringaian jelas terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Tunggu dulu.

Aku tertegun ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan seringaian yang di keluarkan gadis itu. Seperti ada sebersit emosi kelam yang terselip di balik seringaiannya itu. Satu hal yang ku tau, seringaian itu tak menakutkan—tapi, menampakkan kesedihan. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia menjadi arwah?

Arwah?

Cih, mungkin kali ini aku harus mempercayai hal tak nyata itu memang benar ada. "Siapa namamu?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya ia tak mendengar ucapanku. Aku menghela nafas berat seraya mencoba mengambil peluru yang bersarang di lengan kananku—perih. Tanganku seakan mati rasa, namun aku harus tetap melakukannya. Ku pejamkan sepasang mataku, mencoba menahan rasa sakit.

"Ugh…Arghh! Na-nama—ugh."

"Akh! Haruno Sakura. Apa tuan tak—apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat darah yang mengucur di lengan kananku. Sekilas aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti menahan sakit. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?

Ku lihat ia nampak memegangi lengan kanannya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Heh, bukankah hanya aku yang merasakan sakit karena peluru sialan ini? Kenapa ia berekspresi seakan menahan sakit yang sama sepertiku.

"Huh—hah…hh!" Aku mendesah lega, ketika peluru yang bersarang di lengan kananku berhasil ku keluarkan. Ku alihkan pandang kearah Sakura, dia sudah nampak tenang. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang terkesan lega. Aku melanjutkan dengan memberikan obat merah dan membalutkan perban pada lukaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kearahnya. Ia nampak memandangku dengan tatapan kosong namun menyelidik. Hei, apa aku melakukan kesalahan, sehingga harus mendapatkan tatapan intens seperti itu?

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Lama-lama ditatap seperti itu membuatku risih dan serasa bergidik ketika melihat emerald hijau beningnya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Eh?Tak ada. A-aku hanya ingin tau namamu, kaukan sudah tau namaku. Tapi aku tak tau namamu tuan." Aku yakin apa yang di ucapkannya itu hanyalah dusta. Terlihat dari matanya yang enggan menatapku. Memangnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Aku mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Aku berusaha tenang, sekalipun aku seorang buronan—aku tak mau jika _image_ Uchiha milikku hancur di hadapan makhluk berambut permen kapas ini.

"Uchiha Itachi. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi," Ucapku seraya duduk di sofa dengan Sakura yang kini berpindah ke depan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Ia menaikkan alisnya, aku tau ia tak mengerti. Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya, tapi seingatku aku menetap di sini semenjak rumah ini baru di tinggalkan." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan sejak kapan ia tinggal, toh kami kenal satu sama lain tak lebih dari 2 jam.

Sakura kembali menatap lantai kusam di bawahnya. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Terlihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang serius. Tapi seserius apa?

Ck, kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Hei, kita baru mengenal satu sama lain kurang dari 2 jam dan aku langsung begitu peduli dengannya. Aku mengabaikan keingintahuanku, aku hanya diam seraya memperhatikannya yang tengah melamun.

'_Hn, apa yang dipikirkannya?'_

Meskipun aku menyangkal keingintahuanku, namun sepertinya satu sisi lain dalam diriku berkhianat dengan mengabaikan perintahku—tetap mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Nyahahaha, Straw kembali lagi *lambaikan tangan* waaahh gomen-gomen fic ini macet saat perjalanan XD banyak rintangan menghadang seperti tugas yang bikin kepala botak, stress berat, dll. XD wkwkwkwk *lebay*

Straw Cuma mau menyampaikan kalo ficselanjutnya yang akan update adalaahh~~ OBSESSION! *jeng jeng* XD nih fic udah banyak yang nunggu ya? Wkwkwkwkwk. Oh ya, fic itu akan update bersamaan dengan Straw mempublish fic oneshoot Straw berjudul **One Heart** dan republish fic NaruHina berjudul She is Motor Racer, menjadi **Racer. **Harap bersabar XD

Oke, cukup ini yang bisa Straw berikan. Gomen kalo EYD berantakan karena waktu mepet dan gak sempet koreksi dan lagi, Straw tak lebih dari seorang bocah 14 tahun yang minim kosa kata.

Jika berkenan, tinggalkan jejak di kolom review dan jika ingin mengenal Straw lebih dalam, silahkan PM Straw XD

Arigatou.

.

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	3. Chapter 3

'_Hn, apa yang dipikirkannya?'_

Meskipun aku menyangkal keingintahuanku, namun sepertinya satu sisi lain dalam diriku berkhianat dengan mengabaikan perintahku—tetap mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait Mate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M **

**Genre : Romance, Horror**

**Main Pairing : U. Itachi X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah akhir dimana semua makhluk pastilah berbentuk arwah. Dan saat kau menyadari, bahwa mereka semua pastilah ada di sekitar kita._

_Sosok itu, sepasang mata merah miliknya yang selalu berlumuran akan darah. Dan suraian sang mahkota soft pink yang selalu tersenyum tanpa jiwa. Menyeret setiap korban mereka dengan lumuran darah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_OOC, Typos(?), Fic Republish, Alurnya aneh, DLDR, RnR, Blood, No lemon/lime, Romance entah berhasil atau gagal, Type AU._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kau tak apa? Haruno?"

"Eh? A-aku—melebihi dari kata baik." Sakura begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Itachi. Pertanyaan yang sangat berefek langsung—membuatnya kembali dalam kesadarannya.

Itachi memandang lekat dua bola mata emerald gadis itu, seakan mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun—hanya satu yang ia sadari. Sepasang mata emerald itu nampak kosong, gelap, dan tak bercahaya sama sekali—singkatnya, sepasang mata emerald indah itu telah mati.

Sakura yang merasa bahwa kedua matanya dipandang dengan pandangan intens oleh Itachi, hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Memangnya apa ada yang salah dengan warna matanya? Atau hal yang berhubungan dengan matanya?

"Kenapa menatap mataku seperti itu?"

"Mencari kebohongan dari matamu." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya—pemuda ini terlalu jujur dalam perkataannya. "Lalu apa kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Namun mendapat gelengan pelan dari Itachi.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum polos saat mengetahui jawaban Itachi. "Tapi, satu hal yang aku dapat dari matamu—mata itu mati." Ucap Itachi lagi, membuat Sakura terdiam seketika. "Aku memang sudah mati—mungkin." Sakura kembali menjawabnya seraya tersenyum sendu. Entah mengapa ia tak mengelak ketika mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah mati. Namun, hatinya memberontak ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Hn, aku mengerti," Itachi memutuskan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin melihat-lihat mension ini—ia seperti mengenal Mansion ini, memastikan tak ada hal berbahaya di dalamnya.

"Itachi—kenapa saat kau datang kemari, lenganmu terluka? Apa kau seorang—teroris?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Ia hanya tak ingin menyinggung masalah manusia itu—tapi ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada manusia itu. "Hn, mungkin."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak—bersama kelompokku. Tapi mereka semua—tewas terbunuh." Sakura terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Jadi, benar—jika Itachi adalah seorang teroris yang berhasil selamat. Jadi, mereka sama?

—_sama-sama seorang pembunuh._

"Hn, kau sendiri?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya—lagi, saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi. "Sebelum kau mati—apa yang terjadi padamu?"

_Sebelum kau mati—apa yang terjadi padamu?_

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

_Apa yang terjadi…_

—_padamu?_

—_padamu?_

…_mu?_

"Sakura?"

"Ah, i-itu—aku. Gomen, tapi aku tak mengingatnya—tapi mungkin kematianku berhubungan dengan senjata." Sakura yang awalnya tergagap ketika menjawab pertanyaan Itachi—kini ia sudah bisa menormalkan kembali suaranya. "Hn, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mungkin—karena, aku hanya bisa memegang benda yang merupakan senjata." Sakura sedikit termenung saat dirinya terlempar pada kilas balik ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika ia dengan kejinya membunuh para pelacur itu, menghujamkan ujung tajam logam itu pada korbannya. Hingga, ia menyadari—bahwa ia sosok makhluk pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Hn? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan tak mengingat sudah berapa banyak manusia murahan di luar sana yang mati karena ulahku? Aku membunuh mereka—entahlah, bagian lain dari diriku berkata bahwa kematian adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka." Ucap Sakura kini berjalan—melayang, hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah rak penuh buku.

"Mungkin, saat itu memang diriku yang asli—hihihihi." Itachi menyadari, tawa Sakura terdengar hambar ketika memasuki pendengarannya. Ia tau, ia adalah manusia tak berperasaan—tanpa emosi. Tapi ada makhluk lain yang bahkan lebih tak mengerti cara tersenyum tulus apalagi tertawa.

"Hn, mungkin kau amnesia."

"Ah, kau benar—mungkin kepalaku terbentur sesuatu saat aku masih hidup. Dan, bisakah kita membicarakan topik lain selain ini?" Ucap Sakura sedikit tertawa hambar—lagi. Ia sengaja memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tau? Hal ini membuatku pusing. Setiap aku memikirkan masa laluku—jati diriku. Rasa sakit selalu menyerang kepalaku."

Sakura kembali tertawa—hambar. "Kau memiliki kemampuan buruk dalam humor. Kau bahkan terlihat tertawa hambar untuk ukuran pembunuh sepertimu." Kini giliran Itachi yang tertawa.

"Dan kau juga terlihat buruk dalam hal ekspresi, tuan. Untuk ukuran teroris sepertimu." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat membalas serentet kata yang di ucapkan oleh Itachi untuk meledeknya.

Itachi hanya bergumam 'hn', sesuai yang selalu ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya. Keduanya kemudian terdiam—tak ada satupun yang berani membuka suaranya. Hingga, Sakura memutuskan memecahkan keheningan. "Apa kau tak takut padaku—maksudku, aku pembunuh. Dan bisa saja aku membu—"

"Apa kau berpikir untuk membunuhku?" Ucap Itachi membuatnya terdiam seketika. Tidak—itu sama sekali bukan maksudnya ingin membunuh manusia di hadapannya. "Jika kau bersedia melakukannya—aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Kini Sakura yang semakin tak mengerti maksud ucapan manusia di depannya. Jutaan manusia di luar sana menginginkan hidup lebih lama—namun, mengapa manusia bergender laki-laki malah menginginkan untuk dibunuh. "Ne, jutaan manusia di sana berharap bisa hidup lebih lama. Kau benar-benar tak menghargai hidupmu—Itachi." Sakura berkata dengan nada santai seolah ia berkata tanpa berpikir apa akibat ucapannya itu.

"Cih, kalau pun aku hidup lebih lama. Maka aku lebih lama mempermalukan nama Uchiha,"

"…"

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu. Aku menolak memimpin perusahaan Uchiha—dan parahnya aku mempermalukan mereka. Keluargaku sendiri! Dengan menjadi seorang teroris!"

"…"

"KAU TAK AKAN MENGERTI HARUNO! HIDUPKU TERTEKAN KARENA PERINTAH KONYOL ITU!" Itachi sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Membuat Sakura berjengit kaget—gadis itu lalu mengambil langkah mendekat kearah Itachi. Ia seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan manusia di hadapannya itu.

Ia bergerak seolah memeluk tubuh Itachi. Namun, pada kenyataannya ia membuat jarak pada pelukannya. Ia cukup sadar—bahwa ia tak akan bisa memegang apapun, apalagi memeluk seorang manusia. Itu sama saja, ia akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan dengan merasukinya. "Bukankah setiap makhluk memiliki pilihan—maksudku pilihan selain kematian?"

"…"

"Setiap makhluk memiliki hak untuk menentukan pilihan—dia memilih jalan yang akan dia tempuh. Tapi menurutku—menjadi seorang bukan jalanmu, Itachi." Ucap Sakura berusaha memberikan kata-kata yang menurutnya benar. Hatinya tergerak untuk mengubah jalan pemuda itu.

"Hn, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mengerti—Haruno! Kau sama denganku—jalan kita sa—"

"JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA BAHWA KITA SAMA! Aku dan kau berbeda—dunia kita berbeda. Kau masih bisa menentukan masa depanmu, sedangkan aku?"

"…"

"Aku hanyalah sosok makhluk berhati dingin yang selalu membunuh para perempuan jalang di luar sana. Padahal aku tau—aku tak mengenal mereka." Ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti," Itachi memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Dan soal dirimu. Asal kau tau—kau belum mati."

**DEG**

'_Aku belum mati.'_

"Jika kau telah mati—arwahmu tak mungkin berada di sini. Dengan kata lain, ragamu hanya tertidur Haruno. Hanya saja arwahmu tak bisa kembali pada ragamu."

"Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan hal itu?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada tajam. Jika hal yang menyangkut jati dirinya, ia merasa ia benar-benar harus mengetahui hal itu—apapun yang terjadi.

"Manusia mati, tentunya semuanya kembali pada _Kami-sama_—termasuk arwah atau nyawa, dan nyawamu masih berada di dunia. Itu berarti kau belum mati, Haruno." Sakura terdiam sesaat, sebelum kembali menjawab pernyataan Itachi. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Itachi, pikirnya.

Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa bertemu dengan tubuhnya. Apa mungkin, ini pengaruh tentang ingatannya yang masih hilang dan ia belum menemukan ingatannya. "Kau benar. Tapi—aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan tubuhku. Melihatpun aku tak pernah."

"Hn, Mungkin kau harus menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirimu, seperti benda atau mungkin tujuanmu sebelum kau tertidur panjang."

Sakura memutar bola matanya—bosan. "Bahkan aku tak dapat mengingat siapa diriku." Sakura berucap dengan nada sinis.

"Hn, ingatanmu,"

"Maksudmu? Aku harus mencari dimana ingatanku? Oh, jangan bodoh Uchiha! Aku tak mungkin mencari sebuah ingatan." Itachi menatap tajam kearah Sakura, baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan dirinya 'bodoh' dengan pelafalan kalimat yang benar-benar merendahkan dirinya.

"Ck, maksudku kau berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Atau mencari hal yang bisa membuatmu ingat dengan sesuatu."

"…"

'_Hal yang membuatku mengingat sesuatu—huh?'_

"Lupakan—kurasa itu tak akan mungkin bisa kulakukan. Tenanglah, aku sudah menerima bahwa memang aku tak bisa kembali." Sakura berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan yang menurutnya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang manusia—hal yang tabu baginya.

"Cih, terserah kau, Haruno." Itachi memalingkan wajahnya tak suka. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan makhluk pink itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya makin kesal adalah detak jantungnya yang tak bisa ia kontrol.

"…"

"…"

"Etto…Kurasa kau perlu istirahat. Kau bisa istirahat—aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini." Ucap Sakura—Itachi hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia hanya terduduk di kursi itu seraya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

Sakura terus berjalan—melayang, menuju pintu utama Mansion tersebut. Sejenak ia menolehkan pandang kearah pria itu. Namun, ia kembali berbalik keluar dari Mansion tersebut tanpa harus membuka pintu.

'_Kumohon, apa yang kau katakan itu benar—Itachi.'_

Setelah kepergian Sakura. Di dalam Mansion tersebut, Itachi hanya termenung memikirkan ucapannya tadi pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, ia bisa lepas kendali dihadapan makhluk merah muda itu. Dan ia merasa, seperti orang yang tolol dengan memperdulikan makhluk itu. Padahal ia tau, bahwa belum 24 jam ia mengenal makhluk berambut permen kapas tadi.

Tapi ia sudah bisa melepaskan semua emosinya. Benar-benar hal yang memalukan, pikirnya dalam hati.

'_Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh tadi, Ck! Kuso!'_ Ia mendecih sial saat menyadari betapa bodohnya tadi ia dihadapan Haruno Sakura.

Itachi memutuskan beranjak dari posisinya, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di Mansion itu. Sepertinya ia juga perlu memastikan bahwa ia akan aman di Mansion ini sementara waktu.

-oOo-

Langit menampakkan awan kehitamannya, suara guntur mulai menggelegar dan terlihat dari atas langit nampak kilatan-kilatan cahaya—petir. Sosok gadis berambut permen kapas itu kini menatap langit dengan hiasan awan mendung. Mata emerald hijau miliknya nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh, ia merasa bahwa—ia adalah makhluk yang paling dibenci oleh Tuhan. Ia merasa tak pantas melihat langit—dia kotor. Bukan kotor dalam artian vulgar, tapi kotor dalam artian tangannya.

'_Aku membunuh lagi ya?'_

Diliriknya sosok manusia bergender perempuan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Wajahnya yang cantik kini tak bisa lagi dipandang, hanya wajah tanpa bentuk yang kini wanita itu miliki. Sebelah bola mata yang menghilang entah kemana, hidung yang teriris hingga menampilkan lender-lendir serta lubang di pangkalnya. Bibir yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya kini hilang—atas dan bawah, serta sebuah sobekan panjang menghiasi sampi pada telinganya.

Ah ya telinganya, entah kemana daun telinga sebelah kanan milik wanita itu kini berada. Leher jenjangnya yang biasa di cumbu oleh para pria hidung belang—sepertinya kini pria-pria itu harus berpikir ulang untuk mencumbu leher wanita itu. Karena, leher itu kini menampakkan warna merah serta seikit tonjolan putih di beberapa sisi—daging dan tulangnya. Satu hal yang pasti, leher itu sudah dikuliti.

Kini sepasang mata emerald hijau milik Sakura menatap sepasang payudara yang kini menjadi kenangan. Ia akui, wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu memiliki sepasang payudara yang indah. Tapi, itu hanya kenangan belaka bukan?

Saat ini yang terlihat hanyalah separuh dada itu yang kini mengeluarkan cairan putih bercampur dengan cairan merah—darah. Separuh potongan dada lainnya, masing-masing berada dikedua tangan mayat wanita itu.

Perut wanita itu nampak ternganga, menampilkan sebuah benda kecil berlumuran darah—bayi. Wanita itu mengandung.

Dan organ vital setiap wanita milik mayat di hadapannya itu telah rusak—hancur, bersama benda berwarna putih yang diketahui bernama tulang. Jari-jari sepasang kaki menjadi sebuah kenangan pula, dan urat nadi di kaki mayat itu telah menjulur keluar.

Sakura yang menatap mayat hasil karyanya itu membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. Air mata yang semula ia tahan mati-matian—kini tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Air mata itu telah lolos dari sepasang mata emerald hijau miliknya, bersama terdengarnya sebuah isakan pelan—mengalun keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia sudah membunuh lagi, dan kali ini ia membunuh dua manusia. Bayangkan, DUA MANUSIA MATI DITANGANNYA DI SAAT YANG SAMA! Ia merasa ia adalah makhluk paling keji yang melakukan hal itu. Namun, yang dapat ia pastikan—wanita itu adalah sekian dari wanita jalang hasil karyanya—lagi.

'_Jika, Tuhan mengijinkanku pergi kea lam baka. Aku akan dengan senang hati masuk ke neraka.'_ Batinnya sesak. Ia merasa, dirinya sama sekali tak pantas menempati surga.

Sakura kemudian berbalik memunggungi mayat wanita itu. Ia menatap sesal mayat wanita itu, dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menghentikan nafsunya—nafsu membunuhnya. Saat itu entah mengapa ia seperti dikuasai sesuatu.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meyakinkan bahwa, ia harus membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi, dendam apa? Apa semasa hidupnya ia memiliki dendam sehingga membuatnya menjadi arwah pembunuh yang keji.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Haruno Sakura kini benar-benar memunggungi mayat wanita itu—tanpa rasa peduli lagi. Dalam hitungan detik, kabut tebal menyelimuti ruangan gudang kosong itu.

Dan dalam hitungan detik pula—ia menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kabut tebal itu.

Mungkin, keesokan harinya orang yang kebetulan lewat akan mencium aroma busuk dari bangkai. Dan ketika seseorang itu masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut—sudah bisa dipastikan reaksinya akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian—berita akan langsung menyebar ke seluruh pelosok kota. Bahwa, Hyuuga Hinata telah tewas mengenaskan—seorang putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik perusahaan _Amethyst _yang bangkrut beberapa bulan lalu. Hyuuga Hinata terpaksa menjual tubuhnya pada lelaki hidung belang untuk mendapatkan uang secepatnya sebagai biaya rumah sakit ayahnya.

Tapi mungkin, untuk malam ini. Dia sehabis pulang dari club malam sesudah mencoba meminta pertanggung jawaban dari laki-laki disana. Karena, kematiannya yang bukan hanya dia yang merasakan—tapi juga dengan sosok bayi yang masih berbentuk embrio.

Bukankah hidup ini adil, ne? Kaya menjadi miskin dan populer menjadi rendah, kehidupan menjadi kematian—tapi bukankah dengan begitu penderitaan Hinata telah lenyap? Karena sudah bisa dipastikan…

—_orang yang menghamilinya, tak mau bertanggung jawab._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Nyahahaha, akhirnya diakhiri dengan deskripsi mayat korban. YOSH! Konbanwa readers, Straw kini kembali update fic Wait Mate. Straw bener-bener gak nyangka—tadinya Straw mau bikin fic ini bener2 sadis, eeehh! Malah jadi ada adegan2 rada romancenya wkwkwkk. Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini begitu mengecewakan. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi UPDATE TERAKHIR FIC WAIT MATE, hingga 3 bulan mendatang.

Straw mutusin hiastus dulu ye? Bentar doang kok, Cuma untuk selesaiin masalah—terutama UNAS. Dan doa'kan semoga Straw bisa balik lagi di dunia FFn :') selanjutnya update fic Obsession. Yang lagi pada nunggu Obsession, akan selesai tak lebih dari tanggal 9 Januari

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf. Straw akan kasih 2 fic oneshoot. Yang satu romance + mistery + Gore (SasuSaku). Dan yang satu, bisa jadi GaaSaku tapi bisa jadi Kabuto X Sakura Straw akan coba bikin lemon. Nyahahah

Oke, cukup disini ya.

Jika berkenan bisa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Bagi yang login, akan langsung dapet balasan, mohon ditunggu.

Oke, Salam Kenal readers semua~~ sampai berjumpa di bulan Mei untuk updatean fic WAIT MATE ;)


End file.
